


Staying in bed

by itz_blakey



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men, seriously it's really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: "Does that have to be now? Can't you stay in bed a little longer?", Gavin asked."I suppose it doesn't have to be now.", the android replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.Gavin and Nines spend their morning staying in bed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Staying in bed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I hope that despite that, I didn't make too many mistakes and I hope this is enjoyable. ^^
> 
> If you haven't watched Octopunk Media's fan film "Detroit Evolution", you can still read this without being too confused but I really recommend watching it!! It's really good!! :D

Gavin woke up unusually early that day. His alarm hadn't even rang once when he opened his eyes. His first instinct was to turn around to face his boyfriend. But he wasn't lying next to him like he had expected him to. He was sitting on the edge of Gavin's bed, in the middle of leaving the bed. 

"Nines?", Gavin asked groggily, "Where are you going?".

"Good morning, Gavin. I didn't mean to wake you.", Nines responded as he apologetically glanced over his shoulder, at Gavin. "I was just going to make breakfast for you.", he continued.

"Does that have to be now? Can't you stay in bed a little longer?", Gavin asked.

"I suppose it doesn't have to be now.", the android replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Then get back here, you... tall asshole.", Gavin grumbled.

Nines turned around, raising his eyebrows in amusement before lying down next to Gavin again. They were now facing each other.

"You usually come up with better insults than that.", Nines teased his sleepy boyfriend.

Gavin - in the most loving way those words had ever been said - whispered: "Shut the fuck up." Nines chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Gavin's lips.

Gavin snaked his arms around Nines' waist and pulled him closer. Nines couldn't help the fond smile forming on his face. He placed his hand on Gavin's cheek, the skin on his hand automatically retracting like usually, as he began caressing his cheek.

"If I was an android and we interfaced, what would that be like?", Gavin suddenly asked.

"Well, from what I know, it would be like...", Nines paused, trying to find the right words, "Temporarily becoming one. Sharing everything with the other person. Without having to say anything. Memories, feelings, thoughts... I have never actually experienced it like that because I have never interfaced with another android for that purpose.". 

"I'm sorry, you can't do that with me.", Gavin apologised.

"No need to apologise, Gavin. I don't mind at all. Besides... We don't need to interface in order to understand each other completely.", Nines assured Gavin.

"Yeah, you're right.", Gavin muttered.

"Of course I am.", Nines said smirking. Gavin playfully rolled his eyes at that.

They layed together in silence for a while, just smiling at each other, until Gavin broke the silence, mumbling: "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, tin can.".

The look of pure adoration on Gavin's face while he looked at Nines made the android swoon. That fluttery feeling he always got around Gavin became more intense and his lips curved into a wide smile.

"Gavin. Even with the entirety of the over 200.000 English words in my database, I couldn't put into words just how much you mean to me. I love you so much. Nothing makes me feel more alive than being around you. You make me feel so many positive things just by lying here next to me. So many positive feelings I didn't even know existed. Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me.", Nines spoke softly.

"Shit, Nines, you're gonna make me cry.", Gavin answered, blinking away the tears that had started to form in his eyes, "I love you, too.". "That was fucking beautiful.", he added. Nines laughed.

"Do you want to get out of bed soon or do you want to stay here a little longer?", he asked.

"Let's stay here just a little longer.", Gavin said.

"Okay.", Nines complied.

He leaned closer to his boyfriend's face, slowly closing his eyes as their lips met for a loving kiss. And then a second kiss. And a third kiss. Gavin pulled away and snuggled up against Nines' chest. He closed his eyes and there was a content smile on his face. He could hear the sound of Nines' thirium pump from there.

Nines noticed that Gavin was falling asleep again but he decided not to wake him up and let him sleep a little longer. He made a mental note to wake him up soon, so he wouldn't sleep too long but for now he was perfectly happy with Gavin snuggling up to him while he slowly ran his fingers through Gavin's hair.

Perhaps making breakfast could wait a little longer.


End file.
